Lonely
by Kokoro7489
Summary: First time posting! this is a prucan AU. they are in highschool Reviews appreciated. not sure what to rate it, best be safe though.


Well, this will be my first time posting, try not be to harsh!

Mathew's pov

I walked quickly, clinging to the wall and trying my best not to be swept into the herds of teens rushing to their next class. Through a long struggle i was able to make it into my 8th period History class before the bell. I managed to find a seat in the middle of the classroom. A rare and happy occurence that is, i'm quite used to having to take a seat in the back with all the sucky, old, and smelly desks where I am sure no one will sit on me. I put down my stuff and got out my homework, tuning out all the gossip around me. The teacher had begun to stiffley get up from her desk, setting down her coffee. Her voice was bland and it was obvious she wanted to be any where but here, stuck with a bunch of brats she had long ago given up on. She called out role, no longer caring everyone was talking, and asked for us to take out our homework. This was done accompanied by loud groans, compliants, and people asking each other if they can copy.

"Now who can tell me the answer to number one?" She asked.

Tentatively I raised my hand. Her eyes scanned the room skipping over me. I bit my lip, this always happened. No one ever notices me, just the other day I nearly suffocated because Ivan didn't notice he had sat on me. Heck, my parents forget that me! I spend most of my days alone with my stuffed polar bear. I'm not sure why I expected any different, but i guess if I didn't have hope then I would fall apart. I began to lower my hand when the teacher calls out to me.

" ah, Alfred how nice of you to contribute to class for once," she says, adding under her breath how she thought I was in her 3rd period class.

Thats the other thing, i'm always being mistaken for my loud-mouthed idiot of a twin. I don't mean to complain, but being beat up because of you brother is not exactly fun.

Barely above a whisper I correct the teacher,"I'm not Alfred, i'm Mathew, his twin..."

Theres a long pause before her blank face is replaced with fake recognition. He fumbles over to the computer, mumbling something about role. Thats how most of my days go, if i'm lucky to be noticed at all. By the time school is done for today the bit in my stomach feels deeper and theres a dull pain I should have long ago gotten used to.

As the last bell rings I hang back, waiting for the worst of the traffic to clear out. Evidentley I wasn't the only one to stay back. Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert were in the back conversing. Out of the corner of his eye francis noticed me and waved me over. He was one of the rar few who ever noticed me, unfortunnately he didn't often seek out my company.

"Bonjour" he said seductively once I had walked over.

He was of course french, Antonio was spanish, and Gilbert was German(he prefered Prussian though) This school has a wide variety of cultures, peoplefrom numerous countries attend this school, it was a special program that few are accepted in.

"Hi," my voice was quiet and barely above a whisper.

"Who are you?" Antono and Gibert asked in usion.

I flinched at the question, it was a normal question, but for me it carried so much pain. I opened my mouth to answer, but Francis beat me to it.

"It's my cousin Mathew" He tone was playful.

Antonio smiled at me, " It was nice to meet you, but if i stick around any longer Lovi will get upset!" and with that he was gone.

Then it was francis's turn to bid farewell. "I would love~ to stick around, but i'm afraid a certain english man is probably missing me~!" and with a wink he to left. A few moments later Arthur could be heard yelling throuout the school.

So I stood awkwardly not sure what to say. He probably forgot about me anyway. "So I guess you get to hang out with the awesome me! Ludwig and Feliciano are probably together and it would be so un-awesome of me to interupt their time together. Lucky for them that I am awesome enough not to bother them!" His sudden start in conversation startled me a moment to regain composure. Not that it matttered, he was to busy rambling that he didn't notice.

"So how about it?"

A puzzled expression crossed my face, I had missed the last bit of what he said. "Um... i'm sorry but would you remind repeating that?"

" I said: So I guess you get to-"

" Um, just the last bit please."

" Oh right, so how about it?"

"...Just a little before that..."

" So do you wanna go to that new bowling alley with me?"

I didn't hesitate to say yes, I was only asked to go somewhere once in blue moon and i wasn't about to pass up a opportunity.

"Awesome!" He grinned and took my hand, practiclly dragging me to his car.

- reviews appreciated.


End file.
